Feel What He Feels
by Kuro Tsuki Tenshi
Summary: The sequal to Telling Dad. Yami gives Bakura a taste of his own medicine, and makes Ryou's life a little easier. But what will this do to our fav psychotic yami?*this is finished the rest of it is going to be in By the Ring That Binds Us*
1. Just A Little Taste

DISCLAIMER: Did I mention that I hate repeating myself. Once again I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh

but oh the possibilities if I did.

KTT: I loved you all so much for reviewing that I've made a sequel to telling dad. I believe I'm going to make this into a series so mark me down under your favs and check back. Anyway this is a two ch. fic. as in seeing that it is part of a series.

Bakura: Well aren't we high on our ego trip.

KTT: Hush....

Bakura: No

Ryou: Why are you always being difficult.

Bakura: It's my job.

KTT: so quit.

Bakura: It pays well.

Ryou: You don't get paid!

KTT: He's right ya know.

Bakura: Shut up....both of you.

KTT & Ryou: ^_^ we win!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feel What He Feels

Yugi reached out from under the covers, grabbing the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Yugi. It's Ryou." " Oh hey Ryou why you calling me so early?"

" Well I wanted to catch you before you left for school. Can you get my assignments for me today. I can't go to school today."

"He did it again didn't he. Are you okay?"

"Well as okay as I can be."

"Do you want to stay awhile after school?"

"Uhhh...I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'll bring Yami."

"No! I don't want to make him angry twice in one day. I don't think my body could take that."

" I'll just come then. I want to make sure you're okay anyways."

"All right Yugi. See ya after school."

"Bye Ryou."

***************

Ryou laid back against his pillow, trying to ignore the pain as he moved. Unfortunately He didn't have any success at it. Lucky for him Bakura had taken it easy on him this time. Well it was Bakura's version of a minor punishment. To Ryou it had been a living nightmare, and undoubtedly a nightmare that would happen again if Bakura got angry with him, or the world, or something that didn't even concern the young teen. _I swear he has some issues. At least he's gone back to his soul room. How could he even like it in there?_

//Who was that?// 

/Umm...no one./ 

//Don't you dare lie to me brat.//

/It was just Yugi/

// The Pharaoh's light huh?//

/H-hai. You don't like that do you?/

//You'll find out later. I'm to tired to deal with you right now.//

__

Great. Just what I need, a day of guessing what he'll do. Ryou closed his eyes, deciding to try and get some sleep. He woke up several hours later, only to find himself in Bakura's soul room. " Oh no. What is he plotting? With my body to do the crime no less. Heh before you know it I'm going to be in jail."

//Well look who's awake.//

/What are you doing?/

//That's none of your concern//

/ But it's my body!/

//Hmmm. Someone needs an attitude adjustment.// 

Next thing Ryou knew he found himself standing in front of his Yami and holding his cheek from where he had been swiftly smacked across the face.

That's better. Now go answer the door, someone's already ringed that fucking noisy doorbell three times already. 

"Yes yami."

Ryou hurriedly exited the room, preparing for the worst. Things were going to be bad, Bakura was out and it seemed that he was on a warpath again. To add to the fact he also knew exactly who was at the door. His watch told him that much. Ryou turned the knob reluctantly, to find a concerned Yugi on his porch. " Uh Yugi can we just talk out here?" 

"Why?" 

" Well my yami is out and on the -" Ryou was cut of mid-sentence as he was roughly shoved aside and Yugi found himself under Bakura's icy glare. 

"Well if it isn't the Pharaoh's little light. Come on in." 

__

I knew Yugi shouldn't of come. What is Bakura up to?

Yugi clutched his puzzle worriedly as he walked in past a smirking Bakura.

// Aibou what's wrong?!//

/...../

//Aibou? I'm coming to get you now tell me where you are.//

/Ryou's./

" You knew he was coming didn't you brat?"

" W-well I-"

" Spit it out brat!"

"I-I"

Yugi tensed as he saw Bakura's hand ball up into a fist at his side.

"Now brat what did I tell you about lying to me? Especially when you know what I'd do."

"......"

Yugi stepped in front of Ryou, taking the punch that Bakura had intended for Ryou.

"Well how brave of you Yugi, but a mistake you'll regret!" Yugi closed his eyes as Bakura grabbed him by his collar. 

/Yami help!/

"Bakura don't!" Bakura glared over at Ryou a swiftly grabbed him by his hair.

"Don't do what brat! This?" Yugi cried out in pain as he was roughly thrown to the floor and kicked in the stomach.

"Yugi!"

"Like you could stop me Ryou."

Ryou 's attention was caught by his front door flew open and in walked a very pissed off looking Yami. Bakura slowly turned his head, meeting the Pharaoh's equally icy glare. Yami surveyed the situation and walked over to Yugi and picking him up. He then turned back to Bakura who still held his light's friend.

"Let him go Bakura."

"And since when do I take orders from you? You do with your light as you please and I'll do the same to mine."

"very well then." Yami closed his eyes , his Sennen eye glowing on his forehead. "We'll have to do it this way." Bakura put a hand up to his cheek as he felt a burning sensation. He threw Ryou to the floor , realizing it was one of the exact places he'd hit Ryou in earlier. "What are you doing to me!?" "This what he feels, and you're the one who causes it. Of course this is only the pain he feels on your 'good' days."

Yami extended his hand to Ryou, helping him up off the floor. 

" Come Ryou, you'll stay with us for the night. And Bakura I suggest you stay away from him, the closer you get the worse the pain." 

Bakura stared angrily after Yami as he left with the two boys. 

" If he thinks this will stop me then he's wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: He cast a spell on me?

KTT: Hai.

Bakura: Well that's a lame plot.

*KTT takes out her shovel and swiftly smacks Bakura in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground*

Bakura: Owww.....I can't feel my arms now.

KTT: There's more to it! Which will be explained all in the next chapter.

Ryou: He's going to be angry when he gets the feeling back to his arms.

KTT: That's what that is for. * points to truck unloading a steel 6x2 foot cage. Walks over to Bakura and shoves him in then proceeds to lock the door with three different locks*

Ryou: Oh. Well isn't that convienant.

KTT: Yes it is. Okay guys as I mentioned I've decided to make this a series so I'm doing one more chapter on this story and then move to the next...uh...episode.

Ryou : Wouldn't it be the next installment of the series.

KTT: Uh whatever. Review guys and tell me how I'm doing!* takes out stick and proceeds to poke Bakura*

Bakura: She's just asking to be hurt.

Ryou: ^_^ ; This can only get worse.


	2. Forget the Past and Fix the Future

DISCLAIMER: I really don't want to but I have to. I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! Will someone please tell me when I ever will?

Ryou: So I have an emotional breakdown, and Bakura goes...ummm...soft?

KTT: Hai.

Bakura: Soft my ass!

KTT: Hai it is.

Ryou: To much info.

Bakura: Let me out of here.

KTT: Iie. You'll hurt me for poking you with a stick and locking you in a cage.

Bakura: Please, I'll be good. I promise I won't hurt you or Ryou or other various objects.

KTT: Tsuki's rule #1 never trust a tomb raider's promise.

Bakura: I'm saying please for crying out loud! You know how hard that is for me!

KTT: Hush you making a scene. 

Bakura: I'll make a scene all right.

KTT: ANYWAYS! Now guys please don't flame me too hard. This is getting tough because 1 I have to tie this into my other story, Love and Duel Monsters, because Bakura isn't really mean just....cold, to Ryou in that story.

Bakura: Flame her! Flame her! And let me out!

KTT: HUSH! They don't have the keys, I do. Now I've basically gotten to the point where I'm just going to turn do a full blown story...maybe....if I get good reviews. 'Cause if ya want the rest you have to review. Yes that's right I'm ending this with a cliffhanger! I need to know EXACTLY how I'm doing * smiles evilly* 

Bakura: That's my job!

KTT: HUSH YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK SO I CAN FINISH THIS AND MAYBE START A NEW STORY FOR THESE NICE PEOPLE SO THEY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!

Bakura: .......

Ryou: Ha. You're whipped.

Bakura: Like you aren't? Let me out!

Ryou: You don't see me complaining ^_^

Bakura: *mumbles*

KTT: *smiles* Okay then on to emotionally screwing over Bakura and our audience and remember the end is **supposed** to be a cliffhanger. 

Bakura: *steals keys, gets loose and kicks cage over, looks over at Tsuki* Ha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou pried at the hand on his wrist, trying to escape Yami's grip.

"Let me go you're just making it worse!"

"He needs to cool off Ryou, you're coming with us."

"You're not helping!"

" You may think I'm not helping but I am."

"A-aibou w-what did you do?"

"Hush Yugi, don't speak." Ryou dug his nails into Yami's hand, drawing blood. Yami winced, just tightening his grip on the teen. He stopped suddenly as he heard a sob from Ryou. He sighed, slightly turning to him.

" Ryou you have to understand what I'm trying to-"

"You have no idea what you're doing! All you are doing is insuring that I receive a very severe beating! It's one thing to take Yugi from him but you can't just take me!"

Yami turned away from him and continued dragging him in the direction of the Game Shop.

Bakura sat in the dark, back against the wall, head in his hands, bangs shadowing his eyes. "Damn Pharaoh!" He stood up suddenly, punching the wall behind him. "What the hell did he do to me?!" He leaned back against the wall again, gritting his teeth. "Feel his pain? What the hell does that mean? I hate puzzles! And what is this feeling I keep getting?!"

***********************************************

Ryou sat on the couch, fidgeting with his Ring. _He's going to kill me this time. But why let him do it? I could do it just as easily._

"Ryou."

__

Besides it's better than being beaten on everyday.

"Ryou?"

__

Like anyone would care if I-

"Ryou!"

"Huh?"

"Ya know, Yami is only trying to help. I'm trying to help too."

"But you can't."

"No, you won't let us!"

"There's nothing you can do! Fate says that I'm slave to him and the Ring and you can't change fate!"

"Ryou Bakura you can't handle this on your own!"

" Well excuse me for not having a nice yami like yours!"

"Enough you two! Ryou what's your dad's work number?"

"Why?"  
"So he knows what's going on and where you are."

"He won't believe you. He doesn't believe me when I try to tell him. I tried just last week. Besides he's on a dig over in Romania."

"Oh."

"Well then Ryou just has to stay here."

"I can't!"

"Aibou?"

"Grandpa won't mind."

"It doesn't matter where I go he can get me! I could go to the fucking ends of the Earth, and he could still find me. Not to mention that I can't seek protection from my father because he would think I'm crazy yet again! Oh yeah that's right you don't know what happened last week do you! Well let me paraphrase! I tried to tell my dad about him but no my father thought that I was just slashing myself up to make him believe, and I quote 'This Yami Bakura shit'! Not to mention he sliced open my dad's arm with that damn hunting knife using my body to do it so now my dad is afraid to be around me! Don't you get it?! If he wanted to he could pop out of his soul room right now and kill me!" 

Yami placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, making Ryou go limp as he sent a sleeping spell through him, and laying him down on the couch.

"Yami what did you do?"

"it's alright hikari no watashi. It's just a sleeping spell, he needs the rest."

**********************************

"Well looks like I'll just have to take back what I own. I think I'll walk. Be more of a surprise for my dear dear hikari." Bakura stood up, pulling his knife out and heading for the door. He soon came to a stop in front of the game shop's door. "Hmmm new plan. This will be more fun anyway." He put his knife in his belt, and disappeared into his soul room.

Above the game shop, in Yugi's living room, Ryou slept quietly on the couch as Yugi was talking his darker half into helping him clean his room. Sensing that they were too busy to notice, Bakura reappeared from his soul room, coming to stand in front of Ryou. He looked down at his light, a smirk plastered across his features. 

"Awww my little hikari, sound asleep, thinking he's safe. Well looks like he'll need a wake up call." Bakura reached down, grabbing Ryou and startling the teen out of his sleep. He turned slamming Ryou into the nearest wall and drawing his knife. Bakura gritted his teeth and shook off the burst of pain that made its way quickly up his back.

"Hello hikari. How are you? You know, I've been so....worried about you. Running off like that with the Pharaoh and all. Come I believe we should go home now."

"Please no...I-I don't..."

"Don't want to what my dear hikari?"

"Bakura let him go."

Bakura looked back over his shoulder to Yami, acknowledging him.

" Why hello Pharaoh. Don't worry we were just leaving." Their Millennium Rings gave off a faint glow as Bakura locked Ryou into his soul room and took control of his body.

" I've got what I've come for." He turned, heading for the door.

"Tomb Raider!"

"What?"

"I said let him go."

"And why should I listen to you O' **Great** Pharaoh? If my memory serves me correctly you don't reign anymore. Especially over me."

"Yami Bakura!"  
"Farewell...Pharaoh." With that Bakura opened the door, stepping out into the dark.

"Hmph. Doesn't matter anyway Tomb Raider. You won't be able to handle the pain."

***********************************

Bakura locked the front door as the Ring glowed and Ryou materialized behind him. He sighed and turned, backhanding Ryou across the face, feeling the sting of pain in his own cheek but dismissing it. 

"That was for running off with that damn Pharaoh. You always disobey me, thus why I punish you. Why are you always making me be the bad guy Ryou? Why do you always make me punish you?"

"......."

"Answer me brat!"

Ryou closed his eyes, summoning up the last bit of courage and resistance he had. 

"Because I hate you! I've always hated you! All you ever do is beat on me and tell me how weak I am!" Ryou opened his eyes, seeing the look on Bakura's face and immediately regretting what he'd just said.

" So that's it. You hate me. Good I hate you too!" He grabbed Ryou by his collar, slamming his head into the nearby wall. Bakura quickly released him, his hand flying to the back of his own, feeling the blood there. He looked on the wall, seeing the blood from his hikari's smeared there. 

"Blood." _Something's wrong here. No matter, he'll pay for it anyway. _"You dare draw blood from me?"

"But I didn't!"

"Silence!" Bakura raised his fist, smashing it into his face, and sending the young teen to the floor, as well as himself.

"What the fuck is going on! What did you do to me brat! Spill it or I spill your blood!"

"I didn't do anything , I swear it!"

"Don't lie to me brat!"

"Please! I didn't do anything ! I don't know what happened to you when Yami took me away!"

"Yami....."

Bakura stood up, quickly disappearing back into his soul room, and leaving a dumbfound Ryou in the floor.

***********************************

"That's it I won't let you stop me anymore! It's been three days. I can't stand it. I'm calling Ryou."

"He'll be fine aibou. Believe me."

"Fine?! Ryou alone with a pissed off Bakura?! Have you gone mad Yami?"

Yami grabbed the phone as Yugi reached over for it, holding it above his head, just out of his light's reach. Yugi turned to his darkness, using his famous puppy eyes on the game king. 

"Pleassssse aibou. I won't take long. I just want to make sure he's okay. Five minutes, that's it."

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You're fifteen and you can still get me with those damn puppy eyes."  
"It's a gift. Now hand over the phone."

"Fine."

Yugi grabbed the phone, quickly dialing his friend's number. He listened to the phone ring on the other end, the third one followed by a soft hello.

"Hey Ryou! How's uhhh....everything?"

"It's okay I guess. Bakura hasn't been out for the past three days."

"Wow. Three days huh? I don't know what Yami did but whatever it was, I guess Bakura finally learned his lesson."

"Yeah...whatever."

"Hey Ryou are you sure you're okay?"

"Uhhh yeah..."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yugi I have to go. I ummm have homework to do."

"Huh? But we have the same classes and I didn't get any home-"

Click.

Yugi hung up the phone, a concerned look on his face.

"Aibou?"

"He...hung up on me."

"Sore oke hikari. He just needs time to think...alone that is."

"He's had three days!"

*******************************************

Bakura paced his soul room, thinking to himself. _I'll have to go see the Pharaoh. I want answers and when I want something I get it._

Ryou shoved the phone off of the nightstand and rolled over. He closed his eyes against the darkness of his room. _Why does he have to care so much. Why can't he just leave me to my depressed suicidal thoughts._ Ryou opened his eyes looking out the window at the falling rain. He tensed as the glow of the Ring caught his eye.

"Brat don't you leave this house. In fact don't you leave this room, or I'll kill you."

"Okay...." _Doesn't matter, I'll be dead when you get back anyway. _Ryou stood up and headed for his connected bathroom as he heard Bakura slam the front door.

*******************************************

Bakura stood outside the game shop's side door, getting drenched by the pouring rain. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this. "He raised his fist, pounding loudly on the door. It opened a few minutes by a very surprised looking Yugi.

"Ba-Bakura...w-what are you want?"

"I need to speak to the Pharaoh."

"About what?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"If it's about Ryou it does. He **is** my friend after all."

"Bakura's right Yugi, go back upstairs and close your door."

"But Yami it's about Ry-"

"Go on hikari no watashi."

"Fine."

"Come in Bakura. Have you figured out my riddle?"

"No. Let me put it this way...What the fuck did you do to me!?"

"Come now Bakura, even a Tomb Raider has the intellect to understand this one."

"Come on Pharaoh I don't have time for your games!"

"Okay I'll help you out. Judging by the fact that you look roughed up, I can say that you slapped from the still very visible mark on your cheek, punched him...hard because of the bruising around your eye , and by the blood stain in your hair, smashed his head into something."

"It was a wall, and so what if I did?"

"A wall?"

"Hai a wall."  
"How did you manage that one?"

"Enough questions Pharaoh, I came for answers."

"A spell."  
"A spell?"

"Are you deaf Tomb Raider?"

"I heard you! So you put a spell on me so I can't hurt the brat now."

"Hai."  
"Well it didn't work. Let's just say he isn't a happy person right now."  
"Oh you can hurt him but you'll only inflict pain upon yourself as well. Besides we both know you only beat on Ryou because you're afraid of him."

"I am not afraid of that weakling!"

"Don't lie to yourself Bakura."  
"I am not afraid!"

"You're afraid he'll be just like the old holder of the Ring, Like your slave master back in Egypt."

"Shut your mouth Pharaoh!"

"You beat on him to make him fear you because that's what the original holder did to you!"

"Enough Pharaoh! Please...let the past die."

"How can I when you won't!?"

*****************************************

Ryou looked at himself in the mirror tracing the bruise around his eye. He opened the medicine cabinet behind it, shuffling through the various bottles. 

"Let's see, what can kill a fifteen year old boy in the least amount of time?" He looked through the bottles, tossing the unwanted ones over his shoulder. "Aspirin, no. Nyquil, no. Not this, not that. Dammit don't we have anything good?" He grabbed a hold of the cabinet door, slamming it shut and breaking the mirror on its front. Ryou looked down at the shards by his feet and on the sink. He looked back up at the shattered mirror, an idea crossing his mind. He reached up grabbing one of the shards from the frame, watching the blood that made it's way down his arm from the cuts on his palm. He walked back into his room, kneeling down on the bed. Ryou grabbed the Ring, slipping it off and dropping it onto the floor in front of the bed.

"No more Bakura." He closed his eyes, resting the shard on his wrist then yanking it across his skin.

"I curse the day my father brought home the Ring." He moved his weapon up a little making yet another slash. Ryou shook his head, his vision blurring as he switched the shard into his other hand.

"I curse the day you were released." Ryou ripped the shard across his other wrist quickly, then moving up his arm to make another one. He sunk down onto the bed, letting his wrists bleed freely over its edge and onto the Ring below them.

"No more Bakura, no more."

****************************************

Bakura turned away from Yami, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Set things right Bakura. Don't put Ryou through the same thing you went through."

"But I already have. There's no point in trying to fix what's been done"

"Ryou would never hurt you. Especially the way the old holder did."

"You don't know that, and I don't intend to be used as someone's object to take their anger out upon."  
"Do you want another person to turn out the way you have? Do you want Ryou to become what you are?"

"Iie."

"Well that's what you're doing Bakura. If you haven't noticed the change yet, you will eventually."

"He hates me. I can't trust someone who says they hate me. I've paid the price for my ignorance before and I will not make the same mistake twice."

"You are making mistake now Bakura. You torture him of course he hates you! You need to set things straight."  
" But you don't understand...."

"No Bakura, no more excuses, fix your mistake and go to Ryou, go to him   
now."  
"Pharaoh?"

"Hai Tomb Raider?"

"Would he forgive me?"

"That's only something he can decide ."

****************************************

Bakura stepped inside the house, immediately sensing that something was wrong. He looked around the dark house, seeing nothing out of place. He suddenly felt like he had been hit by a truck as a wave of pain and grief rushed over him. He shook his head clearing his vision and looked up towards the stairs.

"Ryou.....Ryou where are you? //Ryou what's going on?//

/...../

//Ryou?//

/...../

Bakura started to walk towards the stairs, an image of glass and blood finding its way to his mind as he touched the railing.

"Oh no. Ryou!" He bolted up the stairs, taking them two by twos, trying to get to his light as fast as possible. He reached Ryou's room and kicked open the door, stopping dead in his tracks at the site before him. There on the bed lay his Ryou, his wrists and hands bleeding heavily, his millennium Ring in a pool of blood on the floor. 

"Ryou!" Bakura ran over to the bed, kneeling down next to his hikari 

"What have you done? What have I done?" He grabbed a pillow, ripping off its case and ripped the case into strips, tying them around Ryou's wrists. Bakura scooped his light up into his arms, running from the room and out the house to the only place he could think of. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KTT: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! That's it people end of chapter! Bow down to the Goddess of cliffhanging evil!!!

Ryou: I'm acting like Bakura....

Bakura: I'm acting like Ryou...

Ryou & Bakura: * look at each other* Ewwwwww!! Gross!!!

KTT: So people do you wan to know how it ends? well ya have to wait for the next story and I have to gets lots of reviews too! I'm so evil....

Bakura: She's lost it

Ryou: You've lost it too.

Bakura: She's lost it worse

KTT: Okay audience I plan on doing a follow up story on this one. Yes a story not one of my 2 ch. series ones. but you know the conditions so if ya want to know what happens to Ryou, then review away!! 

Ryou: Please review I want to know what happens!!!!

Bakura: You don't know?"

Ryou: Iie. She won't tell me.

Bakura: Hmph. And I was gonna weasel the info out of you too.

  
  
  



	3. Proceed to next

Okay you all seem confused. This fic is done and you need to go on to By The Ring That Binds Us, which is story three in the series. Arigato

Kuro Tsuki Tenshi


End file.
